Decisions
by JC HOYT
Summary: Wody and Jordan must make decisons


Woody was offered a job with the elite sunset division in L.A. It was a great opportunity for him and he wanted to take the job, but he didn't want to leave Jordan, then again unless there was a reason to stay with Jordan, why should he pass up the job?  
  
He decided that he needed to talk to Jordan and find out how she felt about him before he even mentioned the job offer. He didn't want her to decide to be with him just to keep him in town.  
  
They were at Max's bar that night, hanging out and having a great time. Man, I love her. Woody thought to himself, I just hope she feels the same way. He walked her to her SUV.  
  
"Well goodnight Woody" she said turning to go.  
  
"Jordan, wait" he said. She turned to him and he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back.  
  
"Woody! What are you doing?"  
  
"I just needed to know," he said sadly, walking away. He sighed, finally getting his answer, but crushed by the result.  
  
She followed him "Woody! You know how I feel, I just cant right now"  
  
"Can you ever Jordan? We've been playing this game for over a year now and I'm tired of it, I thought for sure we'd gotten past that, when are you ever going to have an honest answer for me?"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"I'm moving to LA, Jordan"  
  
"What?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"The sunset division asked me to join their squad and now I have no reason not to take it"  
  
"Well it's a great opportunity for you, I'm happy for you, Good Luck" she said unconvincingly. She left abruptly so he wouldn't see her get upset.  
  
They were both upset so they didn't see each other very much before he left. Jordan's friends were concerned about her, but she put on a brave face insisting that she was happy for him. He'll change his mind, of course he will, its Woody, he's always going to be there.or is he? Jordan thought to herself.  
  
Woody went to the Airport to catch his flight; he instinctively looked around for Jordan. He thought maybe she would be there, asking him not to go, asking him to stay to stay, to stay and be with her. He knew he would too if she just asked. "She's not here Woody, just get on the plane, she doesn't love you, you have to get over it." he said to himself.  
  
He started his new job in L.A. but his heart wasn't in it. He missed Boston..He missed Jordan.  
  
"Smile Hoyt, this is L.A., You're working with the best Police agency in the country" His new partner said.  
  
"I guess I'm just a little home-sick, I'll settle in soon"  
  
"This isn't about being home, this is about a girl isn't it?"  
  
"The girl" he corrected.  
  
"Why don't you go home and take care of things, this job will still be here when you get back if you want it"  
  
"Thanks, but I already got my answer.now I just have to live with it, without her"  
  
Jordan was miserable back in Boston, her mind was not focused on her work, and for once she really didn't care about it at all.  
  
A few weeks later Jordan was at her dad's bar, drinking more than usual.  
  
"Honey, I hate to see you like this, I know you said you're okay with Woody moving but I think you should talk to him"  
  
"What is there to say?" "I let him go, I told him I was happy for him! Why do I have to be such a good friend and such a sucky potential girlfriend?"  
  
"You did what you thought was best for him, without any thought of your own feelings"  
  
Max tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. He decided that something had to be done, so he talked to Macy about it. The next day Macy called her into his office"  
  
Jordan, You need to get things figured out, You are not to come back to work for two weeks, what you do with this time is up to you but I suggest you travel, L.A. is nice this time of year" She tried to protest but it was no use, and she knew she needed to do something.  
  
She went to L.A. to see Woody, she surprise him at the division.  
  
"Hoyt, you got a visitor"  
  
He looked up and was shocked to see Jordan standing there "Jordan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I'm technically on administrative leave.I missed you Woody"  
  
"Let's go for a walk" he suggested, not wanting to show any emotion.  
  
They went to the pier and talked. She kissed him.  
  
"Oh sure, now you want to kiss me, now that I'm a safe distance away"  
  
"No Woody. I came here to figure things out, I've been going crazy for the last few weeks without you"  
  
He kissed her again. "What did you feel?"  
  
"Love" she answered honestly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Woody, I know it's a little late, but I'm saying it"  
  
"I love you too Jordan" he said kissing her again.  
  
They spent the next two weeks together; they were so happy and so in love. Woody started talking about coming back to Boston.  
  
"No, I don't want you to come back yet, I want you to make sure that you don't want this job, don't quit just for me because we'll be together no matter what, plus it will give me some time to get used to this relationship thing so we're not jumping into anything"  
  
Weeks went by and he desperately wanted to come home but she wasn't totally convinced yet. He missed her like crazy; she had to admit that she missed him too. Finally he decided to come home and hadn't told her, he just showed up at her apartment.  
  
"Honey, I thought you could come home until this weekend"  
  
" I couldn't, but now I'm home. for good"  
  
"Woody, we were supposed to talk about this.are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything, I couldn't stand to be without you one more minute, I love you and I want to be with you and you're just going to have to deal with that, whether it freaks you out or not"  
  
"Okay, I can deal with that" she said smiling and kissing him.  
  
Everything was perfect after that. 


End file.
